1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image forming apparatus, an image processing program, and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, functions of a rasterization processing unit that generates print image data from print data described in a printer language have continued to expand.
The rasterization processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as a new rasterization processing unit) of which the functions expand is capable of performing processing, such as transparency processing or file external reference processing, which have not be sufficiently performed in a conventional rasterization processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as an old rasterization processing unit). On the other hand, a processing order of an over-printing process, a color management process, or the like is different between the new rasterization processing unit and the old rasterization processing unit. Therefore, there may cause a problem that a print result is different between when the new rasterization processing unit is used and when the old rasterization processing unit is used.
In order to satisfy various requests for print images, many of the image forming apparatuses such as copy machines, printers, or MFPs (multifunction peripherals) are equipped with both a new rasterization processing unit and an old rasterization processing unit in recent years. In such image forming apparatuses, one of the new rasterization processing unit and the old rasterization processing unit is designated and used. However, when a print result of an image forming apparatus is not the result intended by a user, the user has to change the designation to the other rasterization processing unit and perform printing again. In the configuration in which one of the new rasterization processing unit and the old rasterization processing unit is designated and used, the user may not determine which rasterization processing unit is more suitable merely by viewing one preview screen.
In order to avoid a troublesome work of repeatedly printing an image on a sheet, there are generally known technologies for previewing an image on a display apparatus before a print image is actually printed on a sheet (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2006-277605).
Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2006-277605 discloses an information processing apparatus that displays print output images for a plurality of printing apparatuses so that a user can compare the print output images to each other.
However, in the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2006-277605, a user cannot compare the print output images to each other when one printing apparatus outputs the print output images using a plurality of different rasterization processing units.
The invention has been devised to resolve the above-mentioned problem. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an image processing system, an image forming apparatus, an image processing program, and an image processing method configured such that a user can compare print output images to each other when one printing apparatus outputs the print output images using the plurality of different rasterization processing units.